


3am McDonald's Trip

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Late at Night, McDonald's, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: The Garrison Trio take a three am McDonald's trip





	3am McDonald's Trip

Hunk Garret - 2:46 am  
Pidgeeeeeee

Pidge Gunderson - 2:47 am  
What  
Why are you awake

Lance McClain - 2:47 am  
I could ask you the same thing

Pidge Gunderson - 2:47 am  
I don't sleep. 

Lance McClain - 2:47 am  
That's creepy

Hunk Garret - 2:47 am  
We’re going to Mickey D's

Pidge Gunderson - 2:47 am  
It's 3am

Hunk Garret - 2:48 am  
Exactly  
Meet us at our dorm in three minutes

Pidge Gunderson - 2:48 am  
Ugh  
Fine

 

“They’re coming over!” Hunk said happily, turning to Lance with a wide smile on his face. Lance looked up from the game he was playing on his phone for a second to raise an eyebrow at his roommate. “It's 3am, Hunk.” He said, going back to staring at his phone. “So? Anytime is time for Mickey D’s!” He said, the smile on his hand only growing larger at Lance’s teasing. As if on command, a small knock on the door caused Lance to look up from his phone once again, and Hunk was nearly bouncing when he opened the door. Pidge was standing there in a tie dye t-shirt and jean shorts, and it was a welcome change of attire from their usual outfit. “Come on. Let’s go get some chicken nuggets.” They said blandly, motioning for Hunk and Lance to follow them down the hallway and to the secret exit they had found. 

~~~~~~

“Pidge, find us a table. I know what to order. Lance, make sure Pidge doesn't pick a bad table.” Hunk said, walking into the McDonald's at three am like he was a busy mom going Black Friday shopping at Walmart for her seven kids and seventeen nieces and nephews. Pidge gave an awkward salute and ran off into the small dining room, which wasn't occupied with anybody at all, and Lance running after her. Hunk walked over to the counter to order, and a tired, teenage girl yawned as he came up to the counter.  
“What do you want to eat?” The girl said with another yawn.  
“Two large fries, a twenty piece nugget, three large chocolate milkshakes and a Big Mac.” He listed off all the items with ease.  
“I'll just give you every sauce with that nugget. I don't even care anymore.” The girl said, yelling something back at the kitchen, and loud groans replied back.  
“That'll be $30.34 cents.” She said, and Hunk put two twenty's on the counter as she opened up the register and lazily did math with her fingers to calculate the change.  
Soon enough, a large tray with the food came around and Hunk swiftly took it and went to the dining room to find whenever Pidge and Lance had decided to sit. He hoped they hadn't killed each other already. 

He found them at a small booth, sitting on opposite sides of each other and staring intensely at each other. “Large chocolate shake for Lance…” Hunk said, sliding the first milkshake across the table over to Lance. “..and large chocolate shake for Pidge.” He said, placing the shake in front of them. “Two large fries…” he said, placing the fries in front of Pidge after stealing a few and eating them. “...and twenty piece nugget.” He slid the box over to Lance, who was sipping his milkshake, and Pidge was trying their hardest to drink theirs as fast as they could. Hunk looked from one friend to the other, observing as they both looked at each other with determined expression and sucking at their straws. “Is this some sort of stupid bet you two are doing? Because it's probably the worst idea you've ever had, and that's saying something for the two of you.” Hunk said, crossing his arms as he slid into the booth besides Lance. Neither responded, and Hunk wasn't even sure they had heard him as they continued downing their milkshakes, and at this point Hunk was seriously worried they were going to choke and he would be going to two funerals and have to explain “they died by choking on chocolate milkshakes at McDonald's at three am. So sad.”  
Pidge took one last big gulp and finally took their mouth from the straw. They raised both hands up in the air in victory. “I won!” They announced loudly, and Hunk could hear more groans coming from the kitchen. Lance stopped drinking as well, and banged his fists against the table. “Dammit! I was so close, just like-” Lance lifted the milkshake cup off the table to determine how much was left in the cup. “Just a few more sips!” He said. Pidge laughed at his red face of embarrassment as Hunk just ate his Big Mac like this whole ordeal wasn't going on right next to him.  
“Hunk, you gonna eat your milkshake?” Pidge asked as they started digging into their fries. Hunk shook his head as he finished his bite of his Big Mac before answering them. “Nope. I don't want it after….whatever you and Lance just did.” He could see the glint in Pidge’s eyes. “Little friendly competition. In which I won ten dollars.” They said in a evil tone. Hunk sighed. Lance was already broke, and now he owed Pidge ten more dollars. On top of more bet money he hadn't paid back yet. He probably was hundreds of dollars in debt to Pidge. Pidge quickly grabbed Hunk’s milkshake and took the cap off, and started dipping her fries in it. Lance looked about ready to choke on his nuggets.  
“You dip your fries into your milkshake!?!” Lance nearly spit at Pidge.  
“Yep. You got a problem with that?” They asked tauntingly, dipping in another fry and eating it.  
Lance just slid back into the booth. “I don't understand why people do that.”  
“Because your Cuban ass doesn't understand American culture.”  
“I understand American Culture!”  
“Guys, I am not getting into a race fight at three am in a McDonald's!” Hunk said, splitting the fight up.  
“Alright, Alright Hunk. So I once rode a cow.” Pidge said with a smirk.  
Lance dropped the nugget he was holding. “You did what?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
